Comment blesser une fille en une leçon par Zoro!
by mimine20
Summary: Zoro ne fait toujours pas confiance à Robin. Il se méfie. Nami, comprenant que cela blesse Robin va lui parler. Mais, comme d'habitude, ils se disputent... Mais cette fois-ci, Nami est blessée. Comment Zoro parviendra-t-il à se faire pardonner? UN peu guimauve mais ce couple est trop mignon!


**Coucou, me revoilà!**

**Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage! Enfin bref, c'est une petite histoire sur un couple que j'adore. Je trouve que les deux personnages se ressemblent beaucoup même s'ils s'engueulent tout le temps. Mais comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien!**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que Robin avait décidé de rejoindre l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Rapidement, elle avait su se faire une place au sein de l'équipage. Tous lui faisaient confiance excepté Zoro. En effet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle. Il savait qu'elle avait trahi tous ses anciens nakamas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse pareil avec eux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse du mal à son équipage et il passait le plus clair de son temps à la surveiller. Mais une certaine navigatrice avait vite remarqué son comportement et qu'il blessait Robin par la même occasion. Elle décida donc, un jour, de lui parler pour qu'il arrête son petit jeu.

Elle monta à la vigie, lieu de prédilection de Zoro, où il pouvait s'entraîner, dormir et garder un œil sur ses nakamas. Dès qu'il l'entendit monter, Zoro sut qu'il allait très vite être de mauvaise humeur. En effet, ce n'était un secret pour personne que lorsque la navigatrice et le bretteur se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, il y avait toujours des étincelles.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Je voudrais te parler de Robin._

_-Je vois pas pourquoi..._

_-J'ai bien remarqué ton petit manège. Tu es toujours en train de l'observer, à chercher le moindre petit signe qui prouverait qu'elle veut nous trahir. Elle ne le montre pas mais cela la blesse beaucoup. Tu n'es pas fatigué de faire ça ? Tu pourrais pas lui laisser une chance ?_

_-Et alors ? Je veux juste protéger mes amis d'un éventuelle traîtresse ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal ?! J'ai pas envie qu'on nous vole à nouveau le bateau parce qu'on a fait confiance à une personne trop facilement ! »_

Zoro, furieux, n'avait pas réfléchi à ses propos. C'est seulement en voyant le visage de Nami, fermé, qu'il comprit son erreur.

_« Euh... Nami, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... C'est pas contre toi, tu sais... Je sais que tu avais pas le choix... »_ Zoro ne savait plus quoi dire. Il voyait que Nami était toujours rongée par la culpabilité. Il s'en voulait, il le savait pourtant qu'elle ne s'était jamais pardonnée.

Soudain, Nami, contre toute attente, se retourna et partit de la vigie. Zoro était furieux contre lui-même et surpris. D'habitude, Nami le frappait ou l'injuriait, mais là, rien du tout. Oui, il l'avait particulièrement blessé. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'excuser. Et oui, présenter des excuses n'est pas la qualité première de ce cher bretteur !

Le soir venu, Sanji, comme d'habitude, appela tout le monde à table.

_« Sanji ! J'ai faim ! De la viande ! Vite ! »_ hurla Luffy en commençant à dévorer dans les assiettes de ses différents amis. Il continua ainsi quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que ses amis ne parlaient plus.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda-t-il. Il ne comprenait rien.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Nami ?_ Demanda Robin

_-Ca va très bien, pourquoi cette question ?_

_-Et bien, ma chère Nami-swan, d'habitude, quand Luffy commence à manger toute la nourriture, tu t'énerves et tu le frappes »_ lui expliqua Sanji, très inquiet pour sa belle rousse.

_« Tout va bien je vous assure mais si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vous laisse. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air »_. Et avant que quiconque aie pu bouger, elle était partie. Tous restèrent interdits même Luffy qui ne comprenait rien mais alors rien du tout.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ Demanda Usopp

_-Elle est peut-être malade. Vite ! Un médecin ! Ah, c'est moi le médecin!_ S'exclama Chopper

_-Ma Nami-swan ! »_ Pleurnicha Sanji.

Seules deux personnes n'avaient rien dit : Zoro et Robin. Dès le départ, Robin avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre le bretteur et la navigatrice. Elle l'avait vu redescendre de la vigie, plutôt dans la journée, au bord des larmes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse parler Zoro. De son côté, ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il pensait que la jeune fille irait mieux au fil de la journée mais il s'était trompé. Il avait vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, un regard chargé de tristesse, de rancœur et de culpabilité. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Robin.

_« Bretteur-kun ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Lui répondit Zoro de mauvaise humeur

_-Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Nami. Je sais qu'elle est venue te voir cette après-midi et qu'elle voulait te parler de moi. Mais quand je l'ai vu redescendre de la vigie, elle avait l'air au bord des larmes. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit. Mais elle semblait très marquée par votre conversation »._

Zoro ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il s'en voulait pour avoir fait souffrir Nami mais de l'autre, il lui en voulait de l'avoir critiquer sur sa manière d'agir et de protéger ses amis. Finalement, il se leva sans un mot pour personne et quitta la cuisine sous un silence de plomb. En effet, tout le monde avait entendu la conversation de Zoro et Robin. Même Sanji avait eu la bonne idée de se taire quand il avait compris que c'était l'autre abruti de marimo qui avait fait de la peine à Nami. Ils avaient tous vue l'air peiné de Zoro.

Zoro sortit et chercha Nami des yeux. Elle n'était pas sur le pont. Il pensa d'abord à aller voir dans la chambre des filles, quand il vit une ombre bouger à la vigie. Il monta le plus discrètement possible et vit Nami, regardant par la fenêtre avec toujours cette expression de tristesse, de rancœur et de culpabilité. Zoro s'en voulait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en voulait vraiment car il avait fait beaucoup de peine à sa sorcière.

_« Nami...je... je suis désolé !_ Lui dit-il. Nami, qui ne l'avait pas entendu monter, sursauta.

_-De quoi ? D'avoir été honnête, d'avoir dit la vérité, d'avoir dit ce que tu pensais ? Tu n' as pas à t'excuser pour ça..._

_-Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, c'était juste sous le coup de la colère._

_-Non, tu le pensais vraiment... Tout le monde y pense encore mais personne ne le dit : je vous ai trahi et je pourrais recommencer. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois... »_

Zoro pouvait ressentir la tristesse et la détresse dans la voix de Nami. Elle était malheureuse de les avoir un jour trompé. Chacun sur le bateau lui avait pardonné. Mais elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se pardonner et à oublier.

_« Tu sais, personne ne pense cela. On sait que tu ne nous trahiras plus. Les raisons qui t'ont poussées à agir ainsi sont compréhensibles, humaines. Personne ne te le reproche..._

_- C'est bon, pas la peine d'être sympa avec moi juste parce que tu as pitié de moi ! »_

Quoi ?! Alors c'est comme ça que Nami le voyait ? Bon, il fallait bien lui reconnaître qu'elle pouvait avoir de bonnes raisons. Mais il n'était pas non plus un monstre sans cœur, insensible à la douleur des autres !

_« Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille quand même ! J'essaye de te remonter le moral et toi tu commences à m'engueuler !_

_-Et alors ? Je devrais ne pas trouver ça étrange que d'un seul coup tu te décides à montrer de la gentillesse et de la compassion envers moi ? Si tu espères une diminution de ta dette, tu te trompes ! Je la baisserai pas !_

_-Sorcière ! La prochaine fois, je te laisserai chialer toute seule dans ton coin !_

_-Je pleurais pas. En plus d'être un bretteur du dimanche, t'es aveugle ! »_. Tout au long de la conversation, la tension avait monté d'un cran et les deux protagonistes s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, leurs visages se touchant presque. Finalement, Zoro, pris d'une soudaine impulsion et ne voulant plus entendre la sorcière critiquait ses talents d'épéiste l'embrassa. Nami, prise par surprise, ne sut comment réagir. Mais son caractère explosif fit que dès que Zoro la relâcha, elle lui administra une gifle retentissante.

Zorro, malgré la gifle ne s'énerva pas, il était même très content de lui et ne regrettait rien, même pas la claque. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour la navigatrice. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait compris que voir Sanji tournait autour de Robin ne le gênait pas mais le voir, des cœurs pleins les yeux autour de Nami, de SA Nami le rendait malade !

Nami ne savait que penser. Bien sûr, elle avait apprécié le baiser. Bien sûr qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Zoro. Mais elle ne voulait pas être un jouet pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'amuse avec elle et la laisse tomber dès qu'il se lasserait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé, elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette peine lors de la perte d'un être aimé.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?_ Dit-elle furieuse

_-T'étais soûlante et j'en avais envie !_

_-Parce que tu en avais envie ?! Putain, je suis pas un jouet, c'est clair ?!_

_-Qui a dit ça ?_ S'étonna Zoro. Pourquoi serait-elle un jouet ? Pourquoi lui ferait-il cela ?

_-Oh arrête, joue pas à ce jeu là. Tu m'embrasses, puis tu espères qu'on soit ensemble et que lorsque tu en auras marre de moi, tu me laisses seule et mes yeux pour pleurer ! Mais non, désolée. Même si j'en ai très envie, je refuse d'être avec toi !_

_-Donc tu as envie de sortir avec moi ! _Dit Zoro, triomphant et aussi soulagé.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Nami. Sous le coup de la colère, les mots étaient sortis sans que Nami le veuille. Maintenant, elle le regrettait car elle savait que le bretteur allait utiliser ça contre elle. La navigatrice était choquée. Comment tout cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment d'une conversation sur Robin en étaient-ils venus à parler de la trahison de Nami et maintenant de ses sentiments envers cet abruti de marimo ? Mais la plus grosse surprise de la navigatrice, ce fut la réponse de Zoro :

_« Moi aussi je veux être avec toi »_. Cette simple phrase déclencha une myriade de sentiments chez Nami : de la joie, de la peur, de la méfiance et de l'amour. Était-ce vrai ? Le pensait-il réellement ? Quand elle leva les yeux, inquiète, et qu'elle croisa ceux de Zoro, elle comprit que c'était la vérité. Heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant, elle prit la décision la plus insensée de sa vie : elle se jeta au cou du bretteur et l'embrassa.

Le baiser, doux au départ, devint vite passionné. Les deux jeunes amoureux semblaient ne plus vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Mais le manque d'air les y força. Ils se regardèrent, heureux. Ce fut Nami qui brisa le silence :

_« Ce que je disais tout à l'heure c'était vrai. _

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Tu n'auras pas une baisse de ta dette_, lui dit Nami un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_-Sorcière ! »_ Mais le ton de Zoro était doux et tendre.

Ainsi, le couple, qui connaîtra bien sûr de violents moments de dispute mais aussi beaucoup de bonheur (oui, je sais, je suis très guimauve!), venait de se former au plus grand désespoir de Sanji qui ne tarda pourtant pas à se consoler auprès de Robin...

* * *

**Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît!  
**


End file.
